Tied and Tortured
by Insanity1066
Summary: A simple poke in the ribs leads to laughs and giggles as Flint is tormented by Sam. And...looks like Brent has brought marshmallows to help...poor Flint.


A/N: Yahoo, my first story. Hope ya like et. Can't you just imagine Flint in this situation!? Sorry its short. UPDATE: I think I changed the format correctly, but

idk.

It was a rainy day in Chew and Swallow. After the Foodimal incident, Flint and Sam were building Sparkswood. Flint accidentally fell asleep in his chair inside

his lab, which he rebuild, snoring softly. He was currently working on blueprints on an invention when Sam walked in, noticing. She tip-toed behind him and

poked his ribs. "Wake up!"

Flint yelped and fell out of his chair. "Oh! Hey, Sam!"

Sam gave him a strange look. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That squeakish noise you made."

"W-what noise?" Flint laughed girlishly and nervously.

Sam got an idea. She poked his sides again. Flint yelped again. "Don't do that!"

Sam gave him an innocent look. "Do what? Oh…this?" She squeezed his sides, which caused him to yelp with a slight giggle hidden in his voice. "Yes, that! "

"Yes…yes, do it. Ok!" Sam poked him repeatedly, causing him to burst out in a fit of giggles. "S-Stop ihit!"

Sam cocked her head to the left. "You're not ticklish…are you Flint?"

Flint hugged himself, careful to put his long hands around his torso, and shook his head. "N-no."

Sam smiled, almost evilly. "I think you are." And with that, she grabbed a rope out of nowhere. "We must tie you up Flint. We must, because you can't get

away."

Flint's eyes widened. "No-no, I-I'm not ticklish. G-Get away from me!" He retreated to a corner of the room. Sam kept his eye on him, making sure he didn't

escape, as she called Brent. He quickly came over, eager to have some fun with Flint. With a large guy like Brent, Flint was hilariously overpowered and soon

was tied to a pole behind him, his arms tied behind his head. His lab coat was taken off, leaving him in his famous red robot shirt. He stared at them

nervously. "Ok. I'm tied up. You win." He was, in fact, very ticklish.

Sam smiled. "Now for our reward. Wait..." She glanced at Brent. Flint flitted his eyes between Brent and Sam nervously. Sam glanced at Brent. "What do you

think Brent?"

Brent glanced at the ceiling. "I don't know Sam. His legs need to be tied up, don't they?"

Flint immediately shifted his legs. "Uh-uh."

But...despite his kicking, he legs were tied up too. Flint glanced at them. "This is gonna be a long night." Flint pulled at the ropes.

Sam turned to Brent. "We'll start easy first." At that, she began to curl her fingers around his stomach lightly.

Flint twitched. Her fingers were light, so he didn't feel too much. He pressed his lips together, holding back a laugh. Sam twirled her fingers expertly over his

stomach, causing him to squeak out a giggle at times. "Too bad you have spray on shoes, Flint, or we'd get your feet." Flint glanced down at his shoes,

seeing yet another good use of the substance.

Brent gazed out the window. He got an idea. "Be right back." He jogged out of the room.

Sam grinned. "You're not laughing Flint. I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch."

Flint protested immediately. "N-no. No, d-don't." He curled himself, trying to shy away from Sam's hands.

Sam cocked her head again. "Oh, we must, Flint. We must." She teased. At that, she really tickled Flint's sides, her fingers flying everywhere.

Flint couldn't take it. He burst in a volcano of laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼‼‼" He jerked away from Sam's torturous fingers, but it

was no use. "HEHAAAAAHEHEHHEHE STAHAHAHAP HAAAT! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHCKLES‼‼‼!" Flint tried to speak through his laughs. "SAHAHAHAHAM!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼‼‼‼!" Sam paused, allowing Flint to take a breath. Flint panted with a grin on his face, gulping in breaths of air. "He…hehe…Sa…ham…n-

no…"

Sam cocked head once again. "Looks like you enjoyed that. Now…" She smiled. "How about your underarms.

Flint gulped. "No! N-Not there! Please! Not—" Despite his pleas, she instantaneously dug her fingers in his armpits and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Flint let out another series of laughs. "NOHOHOH! SAAAHAHAHAHAM! STOHOHOHOP!" Tears rolled down

his cheeks. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA HEHEHEHEHEH! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼‼" Sam pulled her hands away, allowing Flint to breathe yet again.

"Never heard you laugh like that Flint." She smiled. "It's…cute." Flint panted. "He…gr…e…ehat…" He made a loud groan and gazed at the ceiling. "Are we done

now?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope." She grabbed two feathers. "Not even close."

Flint's eyes widened. "Oh no."

…

After more gut-wrenching laughs, Flint was again out of breath. He heard his lab door open.

Brent strutted in the room with a large filled up sack. He grinned. "Hey guys. Flint, you look sweaty." Flint nodded, panting yet again. He glanced at the sack

suspiciously. "What's in there?"

Brent grinned. "Meet my little friends." He dumped the contents onto the floor. What was in the sack was none other than marshmallow foodimals. They

tumbled out and immediately set their sights on Flint. "En woo!" They called out as they started to crawl towards them. Flint tried to make himself as small as

possible. "No! Stay away from meeeeheheheheeee!" They started to climb on him. Just like when he was going to destroy the FLDSMDFR and he was

avalanched by marshmallows, he bursted in laughs.

"Heeeheheheheheeeeeh….HAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA‼! GEEEEHEEEHT OHOHOFF MEEEHEHHEEEE!" Flint laughed his head off. The marshmallows

climbed all over him, tickling him everywhere. He swore he could even feel a light sensation in his feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAAHAHAHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA HAHAAAAAAAAA‼‼‼!"

Sam and Brent interfered, seeing Flint's face turn blue. "Alright guys, let's let him go." They pried the marshmallows away and untied Flint. They immediately

ran for their lives, but it was pointless, because Flint was too weak to chase them. He panted and grinned. "I-I never knew I was that ticklish…but I will get

you back."


End file.
